


Deep Security Mode

by Port



Series: Security Glitch [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Team Dynamics, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/pseuds/Port
Summary: Natasha gets back to the Tower.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).



With a final wave to the pilot of the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter that had dropped her off, Natasha walked across the roof to the elevator. It had been a breeze of a mission, barely four days of surveillance duty, and she was curious what was going on in Avengers Tower without her. Last time she’d been gone on a solo mission for S.H.I.E.L.D., the rest of the team had gotten mixed up in a fight with a bank robber who had somehow absorbed the power of Mjolnir. She had been sorry to miss that. Life as an Avenger was weird in some of the best ways.

“Hello, Jarvis,” she said when she reached the elevator, expecting a polite greeting in return and the door to slide open. However, Jarvis didn’t answer, even when she tried again.

“Oh, for Pete’s sake,” Natasha said. She dug out her Starkphone and found a deep security mode alert about the building. “I knew it. Someone’s having a fight and didn’t invite me.” A few swipes brought her live footage of Thor grappling with a man in a loincloth in Times Square, intercut with shots of Iron Man standing nearby offering bad wrestling advice. Natasha rolled her eyes. “Jarvis, exit deep security mode and let me in.”

“Yes, Ms. Romanoff.” The elevator door slid open obediently.

“Pepper’s not here, is she?” Last time she’d come back to deep security mode, she’d found Pepper asleep in the library next to three novels and a mostly empty bottle of pinot grigio. The woman had been trapped there for twelve hours.

“Ms. Potts is in the rec room with Ms. Lewis. Shall I take you to that floor?”

“Yes. How long have they been stuck there?”

“Only forty-five minutes, Ms. Romanoff.”

He sounded a little too defensive for her liking, but Stark’s AI’s feelings were outside her lane.

The elevator let her off on one of the penthouse’s shared floors, and she made her way to the rec room. As she got closer, she heard laughter. Natasha quieted her footsteps and turned the corner only far enough to observe that the panic doors had indeed slid back up into the ceiling. Pepper and Darcy’s chatter from this distance was mostly distinguishable. They were having a good time, possibly hadn’t noticed when deep security mode had lifted.

Natasha nodded to herself and turned back to the elevator. No need to disturb them.

\- End -


End file.
